User talk:BioShockGuy52
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Waders page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 21:57, 21 March 2010 Waders Hey, are you trying to fill out Waders' lines? There are a number of them missing, so if you have a Waders splicer isolated by himself and can test him, that would be fantastic. All splicers say lines categorised by the action they're doing (searching, attacking, idle, etc.) If you save right before he is about to spout off a certain line type, then every time you reload the save, he'll say a different line of that same type and you can fill in the entire section. * The "Hears Player" section is not filled in. This is a short remark that the splicer says when he hears you, but before he sees you. Like for example, if he's walking away from you and you make noise behind him, he'll say a "Hears Player" line and then turn around and then say an "Attacking" line. * In the "Attacking" section, I'm not sure I heard him correctly when I added in "I'll kill your first! I'll kill your first!" I thought I heard "your" (as in slay the firstborn), but it might have been "you". That needs confirmation. * In the "If the Player Runs" section, I'm not sure I heard him correctly when I added in "Run! I'm his hammer and his gong". I didn't clearly hear the last word ("gong"). All I heard was "ong" - it could have been "throng" not "gong", but I thought that "gong" makes the most sense in context. * Does he say any other "Kills Player" lines? You just have to let him knock down your health. He stands over your body and says a line. Is it always just the single one listed? * There are two missing sections: "Frozen (Stuttering)" and "Returning to Idle". If you freeze him with your plasmid and listen closely, he says his Frozen lines. Some of splicer models don't have any though, so if it's just teeth chattering, then no worries. * The "Returning to Idle" lines are those that the splicer says after giving up searching. So you'll hear him say his "Searching for the Player" lines and he'll be walking around in his search stance, and then he'll say a "Returning to Idle" line and relax to his normal stance. There are typically quite a lot of these "Returning to Idle" lines. If you can manage to get the splicer to start searching for you and can disappear (hiding in shadows or using Natural Camoflage) - just save the game while he's searching and then hear his "Returning to Idle" line, then reload the save and you'll get a different "Returning to Idle" line each time, without having to go through the process of alerting him and getting him to search for you and disappearing all over gain. I hope I've explained this well. Let me know if I didn't! Clicketyclick 22:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Old bodies Yes, the models for those corpses in the medical pavilion are seen at other places in the game. Michael RyanTalk 22:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Where? I don't mean the hairless Baby Jane or the old corpse in a green cocktail dress. These two are so decomposed that they have no discernible features other than a last facial expression. They are blackish brown in color from decomposing for so long. Those guys models just mean they burnt to death. If you hit a corpse with fire they turn out the same. When you respond to a message I send you please leave it on my talk page and sign your posts Michael RyanTalk 22:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes that would be good. You need to sign with four tildes (this is a tilde ~ ), not just type your name. Michael RyanTalk 23:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hay if you give me the location in the med. pavilion that would be good Michael RyanTalk 23:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll get the picture. BTW, have you noticed that sometimes, when you pick up a dead body, it goes all floppy and twisted and stuff? Weird as hell, dude. BioShockGuy52 23:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes I noticed that. Hay, you be dead for 2 years and try to do better! Michael RyanTalk 23:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No thanks, I'm fine. Actually, I'm gonna go try that right now. Where's that Beretta... Got the picture, man. I have moved the body onto a morgue table so it will look clearer. Sorry it's blurry. I took the picture on my cell phone. Now, I tell you, yhey are only in the Medical Pavillion. Which room are they in? Michael RyanTalk 23:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) By the way, ClicketyClick Dude, I have only died twice the whole time I've been playing BioShock, and one time was because I electrocuted myself in Arcadia with a Chemical Thrower. I am not very good at allowing the Splicers to get the upperhand. I am like the all powerful don't-fuck-with-me king of Rapture. Just ask the Splicers who tried.. oh wait, they're dead. Just trust me on this one. I have enjoyed the exhilarating thrill of being able to straight murder a Big Daddy with nothing but a Wrench whilst gaining health every time I strike himyou, Bloodlust, and the wonderful entertainment of freezing Plaster Splicers while they are on the ceiling, surrounding them with Trap Bolts, and then seeing if they can survive or escape, and THEN smacking them back 50 feet with Sonic Boom 2. I have played with the Splicers by equipping Natural Camouflage, hiding in the bushes in Arcadia, or over one of the little river things, then attacking Splicers and destroying them in an instant when they pass. I can hit a Splicer with the crosbow exactly where I want to from great distances, nail them in the face with an object launched by Telekeinesis; I can strike them, wait for them to jump, freeze thm in midair, then intoduce them to Mr. Shotgun, or Dr. Incinerate!, and any number of other things, all of which are expertly performed, and with the precision of a military strategist I am a military oriented person, and am very skilled with weapons and combat, plus stealth attacking.. So, Waders will just have to wait. OK, Clicketyclick? BioShockGuy52 23:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : What difficulty level are you playing on? Anyways, the real expertise come in being able to toy with splicers and manipulate them in order to hear all their dialog lines rather than just killing them right off. (Btw the best thing to do to spiders is electrobolt them while they're on the ceiling. They fall right off onto their backs. I lol every time XD) Clicketyclick 23:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) OLD Bodies Actually I don't remember where one of them was, but there is one in the hallway that you have to chase Steinman through after blowing up the debris. It is on the left side, if my memory serves. BioShockGuy52 23:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :some of the plastered splicers in fort frolic are plaster-covered aged corpses. I'm pretty sure I saw aged corpses in other levels tho. I'll keep my eyes peeled from now on. Clicketyclick 00:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty Level I play on Easy, and Survivor, and occasionally Hard. BioShockGuy52 00:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) That just means that it decayed in water. You can also find them in neptunes bounty. Michael RyanTalk 00:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Where at in Neptune's Bounty? OLD Bodies You mean the guys floating in the ocean that you can see through the window when you first arrive? They do look similar, but still, you have to admit that they are different. BioShockGuy52 21:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, please leave messages for other people on their talk page, not yours. Second, no, they are in that first cave. Michael RyanTalk 21:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Chechnya Vodka Did you know that if you go to the undetailed trash heaps only done this in Fort Frolic such as the one in front of the slot machines surrounding a pool table in one casino[ I will get the name later], and use Telekinesis on it, you will pull out objects like empty cat food cans, small fedoras, old cheese wedges, and best of all, Chechnya Vodka? A slow but free and effective way to replenish Eve if you have Boozehound, and any Extra Nutrition tonics. Though, they will dissappear if you don't use them quickly. You can also pick up infinite old food from piles in the Farmer's Market. BioShockGuy52 21:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Somrtimes you find more, or you might find less. It is a gamble. Your questions #There was going to be a zoo, but they didn't have a lot of time, so they could only put in one type of animal. #6-7 year old girls were probably turned into little sisters, teens could have grown up, and it is easyer geneticly to test on children due to young DNA, so that explains that. #Suchongs corpse was probably left so we could find it (hay, it is a video game), modern genetic engineering shows that geneticly engineried rats produce little to no methane, Rosies fixed leaks, and we can't see all of arcadia #Jack was the only survivor of the crash #That is just where he died. because we see no other signs of this, it was probably just where the battle happened. Michael RyanTalk 01:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC)